1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the manufacture of storage batteries. In particular, the invention relates to the manufacture of lead acid batteries of the type used in computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, lead straps have been cast onto batteries in a variety of ways. Usually, the molten lead has been poured into the molds before the battery lugs are inserted into the lead. This step of pouring the molten lead has been dangerous, causing many industrial accidents. Also, the prior art methods have been wasteful and slow, as the molten lead is carried from the point where the lead is melted to the molds.